


Unforeseen Adventure

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Exes, F/F, Mentioned Lee Siyeon, Post-Break Up, Summer trip, Travel, burying the hatchet for the sake of adventure, exes going on a trip, mentioned handong, tipsy confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Miles away from home, Bora is ready for a good italian summer, alone.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Unforeseen Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again with Bora/Yubin :). Also, summary ain’t my thing, oops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it & thanks to Zai for proofreading & supporting me!

There seemed to be no end to her day, Bora thought, as she trailed her suitcase behind her through the hotel lobby. She had traveled all day to get here. So, the prospect of getting to bed soon was appealing to her. Lightly, she tapped the bell on the reception desk, as no one was there when she arrived.

A tall man appeared from the back door, smiling at her. At least, she didn’t have to wait.

“Good evening, ma’am.” He politely, welcomed her.

“Hi.” Bora replied back, her left hand gripping the handle of her suitcase. “Reservation? Kim Bora?”

She truly hoped the man understood her, as her communication skills in a foreign language, were close to nonexistent. He didn’t seem surprised by her lack of vocabulary, and simply did his work by checking her name on the computer.

“Right. Miss Kim Bora.” Once again he smiled. “Everything is in order. Your roommate already signed all the papers.” He turned around to get her hotel room key, sliding it towards her. “Room 406, on the fourth floor. The elevator is on your right.” He gestured to indicate the direction. “Do you need any help?”

“Uh, no, thanks.”

“Have a nice stay in Milan.”

Bora grabbed her key, awkwardly bowing as she made her way to the elevator. Once inside, she replayed the information the man gave her.

“Roommate?” She pondered to herself, playing with her newly acquired key. “Room? Ah, why am I so bad at languages?” A ding echoed, announcing her arrival on the fourth floor.

The room was easy to find, and to unlock, which was a relief. Bora had no time to struggle with a door. The first thing she did was turn on the lights, then raised her arms up to stretch. Eyes closed, she hummed, stretching just a bit more to get rid of her whole journey’s discomfort.

“What the hell!” Bora heard from somewhere in the room. For a second she wondered if she had entered the wrong room, but if that had been the case the key wouldn’t have worked. “First night here and it’s already creepy.”

Bora’s eyes popped open, her feet warily dragging her further into the unknown hotel room. It was obvious she wasn’t alone here. Someone was kneeling on the queen sized bed, trying to reach the switch.

“Yubin?” The disbelief in her tone got the attention of the woman on the bed, giving her the opportunity to see her face. Bora knew those features by heart; that cute round face, the short reddish hair.

“Bora?”

Right at this moment, Bora realised her holiday wasn't going be as relaxing as she had hoped it to be. Not one second did she think her ex-girlfriend would actually travel halfway across the world all on her own, especially not on the trip they had planned to go to together.

“What are you doing here?” Yubin asked, pointing her finger in the direction of the blonde, as she glared.

“I could ask you the same question.” Bora retorted, as coldly as Yubin.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Yubin mumbled, as she pinched her nose closing her eyes for a second. “I don’t care. Leave.” She plopped down on the bed, her glare not diminishing one bit.

“Certainly not.” Bora sat down at the end of the bed, tossing her shoes off, sighing in relief. “I’m so tired.”

“What the fuck.” Yubin’s mouth gaped open at the chill behaviour of her ex-girlfriend. That annoyed her enough that she started to push Bora off the bed. “Get out! This is my room. My trip! I don’t want you here.”

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you, so piss off.” Bora took a hold of Yubin’s hands stopping her antics. “Do you think I’m thrilled to see you here? I didn’t sit my ass down for hours on a plane to be welcomed by your childish whining. I’m exhausted and need to sleep. So, suck it up for now.” Bora said, staring right into Yubin’s eyes.

The short haired girl untangled herself from Bora’s grip, then crawled back under the covers of the bed, hiding herself.

“One night. And tomorrow you find yourself a room somewhere else.” Yubin mumbled.

“Whatever.” Bora didn’t care at this point. All she wanted was to sleep.

Bora focused on getting ready to go to sleep. She locked herself in the bathroom for a while, taking a nice shower to get rid of all the filth she accumulated since she left Seoul. Dressed in a robe, Bora looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes showed how tired she was, but also her slight confusion at the situation she found herself in.

Brushing her long blonde hair, she couldn’t help but think of the woman sleeping in the bed on the other side of the wall. If all had been according to plan, she would be ready to go to sleep and cuddle with the girl she loved. But the reality was the total opposite.

A breakup happened.

This trip should have been cancelled and refunded. None of them did that obviously, and now they were stuck here for a night.

“Why did I believe Siyeon? Dammit. ” Bora asked her reflection as if an answer would be given to her. Throwing her brush on the counter, she turned her back to the mirror and changed into her pyjamas.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Bora went to bed, switching off the lights before sliding under the covers. Laying down with her back to Yubin.

“You better sleep still if you don’t want me to strangle you.” Yubin’s voice threatened in the dark room.

“Good night to you too, love.” Bora said sarcastically.

“Bitch.”

••••

White noises were reaching Bora’s ears, which unwillingly, started to wake her up. Opening one eye she saw the sunlight beam across the room. She tsk'd at Yubin’s obvious desire to annoy her even before being fully awake. The space in front of her on the bed was empty. Bora guessed she had moved in her sleep, as if it were possible not to, yet no one strangled her.

Closing her eyes, Bora tried to fall back asleep, which turned out to be impossible as she could hear Yubin talking.

“I don’t know what to do. Stay or go?” Yubin sighed then silence followed. “You’re right, I can’t let this trip go to waste. Can’t you try to join me?” Another silence. It was clear that Yubin was on the phone with someone. “Yes, I’m that desperate.” A chuckle. “I’m not cute!” Another chuckle.

Bora wondered who she was talking to. There weren’t many occasions for Yubin to chuckle like that, and she was more than aware of what could make her act that way.

“I’ll talk to her, hopefully she’ll be reasonable, and I’ll be able to call you to tell you about how awesome this trip is instead of complaining.”

Carefully Bora took off the covers so she would be able to see Yubin. She was on the other side of the room, sitting in her pyjamas on the couch, her knees were raised to her chest.

“Thank you.” Yubin tilted her head to the side, a tender smile on her face. “You know what for.” She giggled.

“The fuck.” Bora muttered loudly enough to get Yubin’s attention. Instantly the smile of the younger girl disappeared as she saw Bora watching her.

“I’ll call you back.” Yubin rushly said. “Hum. Yeah, me too.” Hanging up the phone, Yubin glared at Bora. “You have no sense of privacy whatsoever.”

“Excuse me?” Bora scoffed. “You’re the one making the lovey-dovey phone call. You leave if you want privacy.”

Yubin groaned, as she looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. “Bora, listen, I don’t want to fight with you, but you’re aware you can’t stay here, right?” Yubin raised an eyebrow to match her statement.

“Why not?” The blonde crossed her arms on her chest, leaning back against the headboard. “Do I have to remind you I paid half of this trip? I have every right to be here.”

“I planned this trip!”

“I had the idea of flying abroad.”

“Yeah, you did.” Yubin surprisingly agreed. “For our anniversary. Which is now null and void.” Yubin stood up, her face stone cold. “So, please Bora, leave. I’ll pay half of whichever hotel you find.”

Taking her phone, Yubin left to the bathroom to get ready. Bora silently watched her, absorbing her words. Their anniversary. It actually was a few weeks ago, and the day had passed by as any other day in her current life.

Shaking her head, Bora grabbed her phone immediately starting to look for another place to stay at.

••••

Half an hour later, Yubin stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans with a white v-cut top. Her hair was slightly wavy, and she had a bit of makeup on. When Bora heard the door open, she turned her head around, watching Yubin mind her business around the room.

Both women were silent for a few minutes while Yubin finished getting ready, placing rings on her fingers and picking out black ankle boots to wear. As she put her bag over her head, Yubin stood in front of Bora on the couch.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you’re gonna have to deal with me for the next ten days.” Bora announced.

“You really want to fuck everything up with me that much? You’re unbelievable.” Yubin paced back and forth. “Listen-”

“No, you listen.” Bora said, calmly but firmly. “I did look, okay? I spent the past half hour scrolling on my phone. I even called the lobby, which was a pain in the ass to do by the way.” Yubin huffed, holding back from rolling her eyes. “It’s holiday season, it’s full everywhere.”

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” Yubin taunted Bora. “Always fucking everything up, that’s all you’re good for.”

“Being a bitch to me won’t make me go away, sorry.” Bora shrugged.

“Says the one who left.” Grabbing the hotel key from the table next to the couch, Yubin stormed out of the room. She was abroad, so she would enjoy her day out, away from her ex.

Bora let her head fall back against the wall as she heard Yubin slam the door. A vibration was felt on her lap. Looking down, she saw the face of her best friend light up on the screen. Picking up the phone, Bora strolled to the balcony door, stepping onto the terrace.

“Hey, Siyeon.”

The need to vent to someone was necessary, especially if she didn’t want to lash out at Yubin the next time they would see each other.

••••

When Yubin entered her hotel room, she crossed her fingers wishing whatever happened the night before and in the morning, was a dream. Though, as her eyes scanned the room, no presence was found, but she recognised items that weren’t hers. Bora had really come to Italy.

Tossing her stuff on the bed, Yubin decided to enjoy being alone, to call room service and have a chill dinner. Once done, she opened the window-door leading to the terrace. The sun was still up even at almost 7pm, which was really refreshing. Though, her steps altered, as she saw Bora asleep on one of the transat.

Yubin cursed under her breath and refrained from creating a ruckus to wake up her ex. Instead, she went to the railing, looking over the city and keeping an ear out for her upcoming dinner.

This place was really beautiful.

So lost in her observation, Yubin almost missed the knock on the door. A minute later, she was rolling the tray to the terrace, ready to enjoy her meal.

Finishing up her dessert, Yubin was startled by a tentative “Hi”, from the other side of the terrace. Her eyes landed on a wide awake Bora, not in her pyjamas anymore. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and she had changed into shorts, with a sheer black tank top and sandals. Very summery.

“Hey.” Against her better judgement, Yubin politely replied to Bora, then averted her eyes.

“How was your day?” Bora’s voice felt closer this time. A chair was pulled, meaning Bora was now sitting near her, making Yubin shiver. “You’re not gonna talk to me?”

Yubin kept her eyes on the city, her long nails tapping against the table. Talking to her ex was the last thing she wanted to do, they had nothing to say to each other. She couldn’t throw Bora out, though that didn’t mean she had to entertain her with some chit chat.

“Silence treatment?” Yubin didn’t reply. “That’s fair, but I’m trying here Yubin.” Rolling her eyes, the redhead couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I’m sorry.” This time it was enough for her. Those words were not something Yubin needed anymore, especially because she could sense the genuine tone coming from Bora.

Without looking at her ex, Yubin cleared off the table of her dinner. She was almost done when Bora gently caught her by the wrist. Frozen, Yubin looked at their hands. Bora hadn’t touch her in months.

“Get your hand off me.” Yubin spoke out the words through her tight mouth.

Bora’s hand let go of her just as she dared looking at the blonde. Her eyes were cold, her face painted by the past hurt that had been slipping through her walls ever since Bora came back into her life, not even a day ago. Maybe Bora thought she was trying for their sake, except Yubin was done feeling anything for her ex, and it was time the older girl understood that.

The last plate was put on the tray and Yubin disappeared back inside.

Bora hung her head down, disappointed

that any conversation with Yubin seemed impossible. And, for the second time of the day, she heard the door slam. Standing up, she walked to the railing, her eyes staring down. Not even a minute later, Yubin was out on the street.

“Nine days to go.” Bora whispered to the night summer breeze.

••••

The hotel room was lit up by the tv and a bedside lamp when Yubin stepped inside. Slowly, she walked out off the tiny corridor, leaning her left shoulder against the wall. From there, she could see Bora laying down on the bed as she scrolled on her phone. The blonde’s eyes locked up with hers.

Bora sat down on the bed, her phone forgotten. “Yubin.” She carefully said.

Even from where she was, Bora could tell Yubin had been crying. Her scrounched posture, the puffiness of her eyes, the slight redness around her nose. Bora’s hands gripped the mattress to stop herself from going to Yubin, as it wouldn’t end well. She knew that much.

“I never wanted to see you again.” Yubin started off. “It was so hard to even come here on my own, but I was determined to turn this trip into the first adventure of my life.” She paused, looking up to suppress any possible tears. “You hurt me, Bora.”

None of them could deny that truth.

“Seeing you scratched the wounds you afflicted me. I can’t erase the pain, and I probably never will because what you did to me is unforgivable. Though, I came to terms with you being here, but don’t expect me to become your friend or whatever nonsense you thought of doing earlier. Once this is over, ” Yubin twirled her right hand around. “We’re never going to see each other again.”

Yubin’s sentence was final. Bora knew she was speaking the truth, and the second they were going to be back in Seoul, they would be off to live their lives away from each other again. That much was understandable. Yubin was the one hurt from their relationship.

Of course, it saddened a part of Bora to know Yubin cried because of her, especially since it was really hard for the younger woman to allow herself to let go in this manner and then admit it. She could only hoped it helped her.

“I’m aware that no matter what I tell you, nothing will erase the pain of our breakup. Believe me if I could leave I would, not for my sake but yours.”

“I don’t need you to care for me.” Yubin awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to another.

“I know.” Bora nodded, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she glanced at her lap. “Can we try not to fight while we’re here?” She then cautiously asked Yubin.

“Done deal. I’m not gonna spend my time around you anyway.”

The young woman brushed the back of her hand under her damp eyes skimming to the bathroom. Bora didn’t miss that quick movement. Her words were still painful, but she couldn’t stay quiet, even though she tried to be considerate to not voice out the reason of their breakup as she was certain it would bring back even more awful memories for Yubin.

Getting back into her initial position, Bora locked her phone placing it on the bedside table, then closed her eyes.

At some point she felt the bed tip on the other side, meaning Yubin had joined her. The light switch clicked, bringing darkness in the room. Even though she knew she couldn’t see, Bora still opened her eyes, trying to decipher Yubin’s shape.

“I’ve been wondering.” Bora tentatively whispered hoping to get Yubin’s attention, but no move was made in the bed. “Your phone call.”

“None of your business.” Yubin interrupted Bora.

“Okaaaay.”

This time the blonde closed her eyes hoping sleep will catch up to her thanks to jet lag. Curiosity was such a flaw, but so tempting. Of course Bora wanted to know, especially since she witnessed it all, otherwise she wouldn’t care, right?

••••

Days went by and they all looked the same to Bora. Walking around Milan, sightseeing random places and taking pictures to update her instagram. But now, Bora found it old to do such cliché touristic things. That’s why in the middle of the sunny afternoon she made her way back to the hotel.

Upon entering her shared room, she stumbled on some shoes. They were the sneakers Yubin picked out in the morning. Scoffing, Bora guessed she wasn’t the only one bored of roaming the city alone. That much was confirmed as her eyes landed on Yubin, sprawled over the couch her feet swaying back and forth.

“Hey.” Bora said sitting down on the bed while taking off her bag. “Watcha doing?”

Yubin shook the book in her hands as if it wasn’t obvious she was reading. Ever since the night Yubin expressed her pain, the younger woman barely spoke a word to Bora. Only acknowledging her with some nods here and there, just like she was currently doing.

Leaning back on her arms, Bora crossed her legs still looking at Yubin.

“You’ve been reading the same page.” Yubin exaggeratedly sighed. “Is it that boring? Or are you tired of spending your time reading while on vacation abroad?” Bora teased her. And, not to her surprise, Yubin intensively glanced at her. Arching an eyebrow, Bora waited, and right on cue Yubin slammed her book shut as she properly sat down on the couch.

“What?” Yubin asked trying to not come off too strongly at her ex, even though her irritation was obvious.

“Nothing.” Bora simply smirked.

“Come on now.” Yubin rolled her eyes. “I know you. What do you want? Be done with it quick.”

“You’re right.” The blonde admitted with a chuckle. “It’s not what I want, but more the idea I have to make our trip here a bit more worthy.” She stopped.

“Oh my god, stop it with your suspense, I don’t have all day.”

“You kinda do.” Bora snickered which annoyed Yubin. “Okay. Okay.” She raised her hands up as a peace offering. “You’ve spent your time reading, haven’t you? You go out all day, only to read.” As the words came off Yubin tried to hide her surprise at being exposed, but her eyes still widened up. Bora had her confirmation. “You’re almost done with your third book, kinda a lot don’t you think? I can’t blame you, all I did was take a thousand pictures of this huge cathedral.” Bora whined. “You need me. And I need you.”

“Need you?”

“To spice up your days.”

“Are you delusional now? Did the sun hit your head?” Yubin mockingly, questioned.

“You know we work well together.” Bora started her explanation. “I’m good at finding cool stuff to do, while you’re the best at communicating in a foreign country. I’ve talked to no one in the past two days because I can’t align two words in english, it’s driving me crazy.” That much was clear from the way Bora groaned tilting her head back. “What do you think?”

Yubin licked her lips out of habit, eyes fixated on her ex girlfriend. Did she want to refute Bora’s words? Definitely. Yet, they were true. Her days were plain boring, and a push in the right direction to step out of her comfort zone was needed. Except that push coming from Bora, displeased her immensely. What other choice did she have?

“I see your point.”

“Is that a yes? Can we do stuff together?” Bora tried to tone down her excitement at the perspective of finally doing something fun in the upcoming days.

“I’ll help you out, but I still plan on spending as little time with you as possible. Clear?”

“You can try all you want, we work well together.” The older woman playfully winked.

“Do you find it fun to rub it into my face?” Yubin’s face hardened and the regret of accepting Bora’s offer was intensifying.

“No.” Bora truthfully answered. “I stated a fact, that’s all.”

“Keep your fact to yourself.” Yubin threw her book onto the table next to the couch.

There weren’t many places to go to escape her ex, so Yubin opted for the balcony, at least she would be outside. As she left, Bora let herself fall down on the bed. It was how she was, acting and speaking before thinking. Now, she hoped Yubin’s patience with her wouldn’t run out before they were on their way back to Seoul.

••••

Albeit the slight tension between the two exes, they were able to put their past aside to look for fun activities to do. Bora led them by having a list that she gave to Yubin so she could book whatever was needed.

The next day, they finally did something of their stay in Milan. Bora was overjoyed and her wild self, while Yubin still took a bit of time to warm up. But when she did, a slight smile appeared on her face which thrilled Bora.

As the days flew by, Bora’s crazy ideas never seemed to stop. That explained why they were up in the sky one afternoon, in an air balloon. And out of the two of them, the scared one was Bora. Everytime the fire was used her heart was ready to fly out of her chest. For most of the ride, she held on tight onto Yubin’s hand.

When they reached the ground, Yubin kept their hands locked until Bora got her bearings back, then she dropped it.

“Was that necessary to take pictures up there?” Bora growled in the car driving them back to their hotel. Leaning near Yubin, she watched the redhead slide through today’s pictures on her phone. “I can’t believe that shit terrified me.”

“Adventure has its limits.” Yubin teased earning a tiny punch on her side from Bora. “I was ready to go for another round.”

“Damn, you’re really hyped up, who would have thought?”

Yubin turned her head, feeling closer to her than ever. Her sweet perfume was invading her personal space, clouding her mind. She hadn’t expected the blonde to be that close to her. And now that she thought of it, Bora had been a lot lately.

Making jokes. Teasing her. Poking her. Grabbing her arm. Those were little things Bora did to her, and she had dismissed them, but they held hands earlier. Sure, it was out of necessity to support Bora in a moment of fear, but that seemed too perfect of a timing.

That trip was meant to be theirs, and fate made it happen: Bora needing her to get around the city, sleeping in the same bed and spending more time together like Yubin had wanted. All of these piled up and she wondered what was in the back of Bora’s mind.

“Bora?” She interrupted whatever the blonde had been saying.

“Hum?”

“Are you playing with me?”

“We’re looking at the pictures, not playing.” Bora tsked.

“You’re acting exactly like you did when we started dating.”

Bora moved her eyes from the screen to Yubin, slightly leaning back.

“I’m not a toy to use when you’re bored. Not anymore.” Yubin sounded haunted by something only she could feel.

“You done?” Yubin bit her lip, worried about Bora’s upcoming words. “I’m acting like this because that’s how I am, and you know me more than most people. That’s it.”

“You’re not doing what you did to me to her?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no. Handong and I aren’t together anymore.” Bora shrugged her shoulders clearly unaffected by her single status. “And why would you care for her, I thought you hated her?”

“Maybe I do, but I can’t wish to be cheated on to anyone.” Her whole body’s demeanour shifted to coldness. Gone were her soft features.

“I didn’t cheat on you.” Bora stated with a shake of the head, obviously annoyed at being accused of this once again.

“We’ll forever disagree on this.” Yubin squinted her eyes at Bora, at the woman that shred her heart into pieces. Not one ounce of regret on her face. Hating the vision in front of her Yubin spun her head around to look at the city pass by through the window.

“Whatever you have to tell me say it now. We have two days left, and I’d like to spend them in a good mood we had until now.”

Bora stared at Yubin, not missing the way one of her hands was clenching. The reason for their breakup was a sore subject, and she had no idea what made Yubin bring it back. Comparing their situation to the early days of their relationship seemed sudden, especially since to Bora, there was nothing to compare as the two were very different. But, maybe not to Yubin, though there was nothing she could do to stop that.

Carefully Bora grabbed Yubin’s hand squeezing it before letting it go, spending the rest of their ride her head against the window, mindlessly gazing outside.

••••

Walking along the lake, Bora embraced the unique and picturesque atmosphere around her. This instant was picture perfect. After the good day she had, it was such a wonderful way to end it, watching the sun set over the lake, sharing its gorgeous rays of yellow and orange shades with a glass of wine in her hand to keep her company.

Bora was happy.

Playing with the hem of her flowery pink dress, she hummed to herself all the while taking sips of her drink. Spinning around, she walked backwards on the grass, observing the huge villa she had left a while ago. The place was gorgeous and had entertained her with the opportunity to taste wine, which was the reason she had a glass in her hand. Reaching the edge of the property, Bora gulped down the rest of her wine then placed the glass on the wall so she could sit on it.

A few moments later, Bora felt her half ponytail being tugged back.

“Vuoi del vino?” Yubin asked her while raising a bottle of wine between them as she sat down next to Bora. At the puzzled face of her ex-girlfriend, Yubin chuckled. “Do you want some wine?”

“Definitely.” As soon as she spoke, Bora took hold of her glass for Yubin to fill it up, and did the same with her own.

“If you listen, Italian is not that hard to understand and you can pick out a few words.” Yubin was clearly teasing Bora at her in aptitude at understanding anything that wasn’t korean. “The owner gave it to me to enjoy with my- just to enjoy it.”

The blonde hummed, not commenting on whatever Yubin was omitting. In silence, they soaked up the peace they were in. Every now and then Bora peeked at Yubin for the corner of her eyes, observing how much her face was more blush than usual. Alcohol was always so quick to act on her, and the summer heat was not helping as Yubin was fanning herself every now and then by pinching her white t-shirt back and forth. At least she had ditched her jeans to wear shorts.

A yelp interrupted Bora’s mindless thoughts. Yubin’s phone vibrated on her lap. As curious as ever, Bora peeked at the screen, seeing the face of a girl she had never seen before until Yubin flipped it back down.

Not even a second later, the vibration echoed against Yubin’s shorts, only to be ignored.

“You can answer, I won’t listen this time.” Bora tried to joke, though Yubin seemed unimpressed her eyes lost on the lake. “We had a few good days, didn’t we?” Bora changed the subject.

“Surprisingly, we did.” Yubin agreed taking a sip of wine. “Thank you, for making it more fun.”

“Tsk, it’s nothing.” Bora bumped her shoulder against Yubin’s earning a hearty laugh. “I gotta admit it was worth it, especially being here, I wouldn’t have done that without you.”

“You would have.”

“How? Dragging Siyeon would have been useless, she still barely correctly speaks her own language.” That wasn’t true of course, but Yubin laughed. “I think I’m gonna try to improve my english then come back to Europe, on my own this time.” Bora seriously said. “There are too many beauties here.”

“Yeah.”

Another vibration.

“Answer her.”

“What?”

“Your girlfriend.” Their eyes met for the first time since Yubin joined her.

“Are you- Are you jealous?” At this stuttered question Bora knew Yubin was tipsy, otherwise she would have never asked her such a thing.

“No.” Her answer was flat but honest. Then Yubin turned awfully silent. “Sorry if it wasn’t what you wanted to hear.”

“I don’t know what I expected.” Yubin averted her eyes from Bora’s, unconsciously biting her lip. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course.” Bora waited for whatever Yubin wanted to open up about, as she too gazed at the calm lake.

“You confused me a lot since you bursted into my hotel room.” Yubin seemed to want to think her words through, but as she took another sip of wine, that wouldn’t happen. “You invaded all of my thoughts, good and bad. You reminded me that we were always supposed to be here, you and I." She gulped at the last three words. “Except I have someone in my life now.”

“That’s good.” Bora honestly commented since Yubin looked like she needed a push to keep going.

“She- she was worried about the winery taste today.” Yubin ruffled her wavy hair in an attempt to diffuse her uneasesiness. “I spent all my days with you, slept in the same bed as you. And now we’re drinking together.”

Bora understood the perspective Yubin was painting for her. It was common sense to be wary of an ex, she couldn’t blame that new girl. And now their conversation from two days ago was starting to make a bit more sense.

“Is it bad that a part of me still wanted you?” The question lingered between the two of them as they processed it.

“Did you tell her that?” Bora pensively let her fingers circle the rim of her glass.

“Yes.” A quick glance at the pensive blonde was all she was able to handle. “What’s on your mind?” Yubin urged, as Bora didn’t utter any words since her sort of confession.

Bringing her knees to her chest, careful to not fall from the wall, Bora laid her head down on them looking at Yubin’s profile. “You thought I was trying to get you back, didn’t you?” That was a low whisper that if the place hadn't been peacefully quiet Yubin wouldn’t have heard them. “That’s why you asked me if I was playing with you. Why you wondered if I was jealous.” Bora could see Yubin biting her bottom lip followed by a nod. “The line between love and hate is thin, and you’re right onto it. But it’ll go away, as soon as I’m out of your life.”

“I’m just speaking nonsense.”

“You’re tipsy, not an idiot.” Bora sincerely said not wanting to dismiss whatever the redhead was going through. “Even if I moved on before you, it doesn’t mean you’re not somewhere in my heart. It’s just not love. And you know deep down it’s the same for you.” She grabbed Yubin’s hand tugging it so they would look at each other. “I wasn’t the one for you, and you weren’t for me. It’s life, and the past few days were really overwhelming.”

“I wish you had come forth about Handong earlier.” Yubin blurted out making Bora sigh.

“Nothing happened until I left you.”

“Nevermind.” They both disliked that subject. “You’re right, I had those bittersweet feelings towards you, a dull ache.” Yubin squeezed back Bora’s hand. “Let’s finish that bottle!”

Bora didn’t know if Yubin was completely fine, but she was a grown up deciding her own fate. There might be some things left unsaid, but they did enough talking a few months ago and even now. Accepting her decision, Bora let Yubin fill her glass once again. They clinked their glasses together, genuinely smiling.

And out of nowhere, Yubin put her arm around her ex’s shoulder slightly hugging her. It was comforting to not have awkwardness between them at that instant. They were two acquaintances appreciating a nice italian summer night.

If they had known they would have been reunited a few days ago, none of them would have stepped into a plane flying to Milan. That mindset changed.

Bora was glad to see that Yubin was going to be somewhat okay. As for the younger woman, she realised that it was possible to move on even with fresh wounds. Their chapter was over whilst another one waited for them to write.

Once again Yubin’s phone vibrated. Letting go of Bora, she flipped her phone staring at the blonde woman smiling up at her from the screen. And without even looking back, she jumped down the wall accepting the call.

“Hey, Minji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo?  
> They didn’t end up together, sorry if you expected that >.<. Either way, I hope you had a nice reading!


End file.
